


Mind If I Join In?

by ahunmaster



Series: Incubus AU [34]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Anal Sex, Bodily Fluids, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Feeding, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Master/Slave, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Succubi & Incubi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:58:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally and Breakdown are getting intimate when someone else decides to join in on the fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind If I Join In?

She thought Breakdown was sweet on her.  He had approached her in the study and asked if he could kiss her.  Sally had said yes because she liked it when Breakdown kissed her.

 

Then their hands started to undress each other and soon enough, she was letting Breakdown bounce her in his lap on a chair in the study.

 

It didn't bother her.  Sally was used to doing stuff like this in the open.  Her previous masters did this with her often, so it never bothered her.  Breakdown and Knock Out, her incubus master, told her to tell them if this bothered her, but she didn't mind.

 

It just made her feel so good when Breakdown was sweet like this, filling her pussy up with his cock and kissing her so softly.  He was much nicer than her previous masters.

 

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder that caused her to stop.

 

"I thought I smelled something sweet from the hallway."

 

She relaxed.  It was only her master and Knock Out was always very kind to her.

 

"You sneaky little thief," he spoke to Breakdown, "Hiding our little ray of sunshine away from me."

 

"I just wanted to make her feel good."

 

Knock Out chuckled before bringing the man into a deep kiss.  Then he turned back to Sally.  "May I join you?"

 

Of course she didn't mind.  But they always asked her permission, so she smiled and nodded as she reached back to hold her butt cheeks apart in a welcoming manner.

 

Knock Out's loose clothes fell to the ground as he uncorked something.  There were bottles of oil around the entire mansion due to Breakdown having been there longer than Sally had.  But it had its uses, especially when the both of them were double teaming her.

 

"Hah..."

 

"Are you alright?" Breakdown asked.

 

"I'm... good... so good..."

 

Knock Out kissed her neck as he slowly pushed himself into her rectum, his hips sliding against hers as he helped Breakdown hold her up.

 

"Hold on tight, my little minx, we'll take good care of you."

 

Sally could only gasp as she was pushed up on both their cocks with well-timed thrusts.

 

"And remember to milk Breakdown for every last drop of his cock, my dear kitten.  I want a feast when I dig my face into your sweet, wanton pussy."

 

It would be a great feast indeed.  Knock Out was clearly very horny because when Breakdown suddenly came out of nowhere not a minute into the threesome did the incubus follow suit.  More than likely the sweet smell of sex from his lovers/food supply caused him to get hard quickly.

 

And Sally would orgasm hard against his tongue when he pulled her off them and dumped her on the table to eat out.  And he wouldn't stop until he ate her out to two more orgasms as he feasted on their mixed fluids.

 

Which was only the starting round.  The two of them weren't even done with her yet.

 

END


End file.
